


Your heart got teeth

by AliceNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceNight/pseuds/AliceNight
Summary: The title was inspired by the song Teeth by 5 seconds of summer. Hope you like it Glorilian!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chamber of Secrets' Winter Exchange (2019)





	Your heart got teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glorilian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorilian/gifts).




End file.
